User blog:Dorkpool/A Few Questions About Lost Episodes/Games
We all know about those "Lost Episode" Creepypastas, or the "haunted games" or whatnot. There's a question I have about these: why would the protagonist watch/play these things? Now, some might answer "curiousity", and, in some cases, I can buy that. In most cases. If it's something like "Squidward's Suicide", why would one watch that episode not once, but twice? I'm sorry, that's stupid. Or let's talk about the "haunted game" Creepypastas. Why would one play a game that's very badly glitched, and not try and Google it to see if it's a normal thing. I'm sure there's someone who knows whether or not such a thing is logical, and whether or not that's normal. See, a haunted game Creepypasta might be scarier if the protagonist meets with someone who knows quite a bit about the game, and is confused by it. Maybe this person goes home, and starts going insane from the game or something. If it's haunted, I'll be willing to buy that some malevolent entity can induce insanity in certain people who play it. (This is assuming the entity haunting the game decides that the protagonist must play the game all the way through) Actually, here's a good way to go about haunted game Creepypastas: have the malevolent entity force the protagonist to play the game. That way, the whole "Why is this dumbass still playing?" question is solved and you can actually fear for the safety of the protagonist. (To be honest, I really don't fear for the safety of main characters who are dumbasses. They're dead either way) And maybe the protagonist can do the intelligent thing, like ask someone who knows about the game what the hell is going on, and then the scenario I spoke of earlier will happen. Something like that. "But what about lost and haunted games?" you may wonder. That's not a bad question, but the scenario I just listed can be somewhat applied to such a thing. There are quite a few people who investigate "lost games" or games that weren't released, and I'm sure the game's developers can be contacted. So, again, ask. Part of what makes the Slender Man ARGs interesting is the investigation and questions raised and solved. Such a thing could work here. Now, what about the "lost episode" stories, a la "Squidward's Suicide"? Well, why not present a situation where the protagonist is forced to watch the disturbing lost episode? In "Squidward's Suicide", the cops are called and do need to watch the episode. If this was done from the point of view of the cop, that could actually work pretty well. Maybe have the cop be someone pretty hardened, and then be very disturbed after seeing it. See, the original protagonist of the story didn't have to watch the episode once all the way through, and certainly not twice. This all being said, my point here isn't that all lost episode/haunted games/haunted and lost games should follow these formulas, or else it would get very boring. (And either way, I'm pretty sure many people on here don't write these types of stories anyway) But if one decides to write something based on this, I would recommend following these formulas. (Hell, I might write one and put it on the Spinpasta Wiki using these formulas. Even if it sucks, the Spinpasta Wiki doesn't have very high standards anyway. Oh, and by the way, if I ever do write a Creepypasta or a Spinpasta or something, I will Riff it.) What do you think? Are these ideas smart? Are they stupid? Do you wish I would go insane because of a malevolent entity haunting a game? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts